The specific services to be offered by the Computing/Statistical Core include: (1) support for the planning and execution of research projects, (2) computing and statistical training for Center staff and project personnel, (3) maintenance and monitoring of all computing systems, and (4) planning for the continued development of the Center computing infrastructure.